


誰殺了知更鳥？

by abc98720



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bat Family, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 18:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14837285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abc98720/pseuds/abc98720
Summary: 關於Jason床頭書裡的一首童謠。





	誰殺了知更鳥？

 

 韋恩大宅的早晨迎來了一個少見的場景：一本靜靜躺在桌上的書，以及圍坐在這本書旁邊面色凝重的三隻小鳥。

 

鑒於這幾個更常以互相傷害來增進情感的兄弟很少有坐下來好好說話的時刻（聖誕節聚餐是他們的主戰場，你們知道的），所以說他們圍坐在一起就是字面意義的圍坐在一起。

 

「肯定是你想多了，格雷森。」

 

在座年紀最小的小鳥首先打破靜默，一臉漠不關心的撇過視線。在座年紀第二小的小鳥看了一眼嘴上這麼說卻沒有直接走人的達米安，瞇了瞇眼沒說什麼。

 

「不，這件事絕對應該被嚴肅對待。」

 

修正一下，從頭到尾面色凝重的只有這隻最年長的小鳥。提姆轉頭看了一眼比起小鳥更像個鳥媽媽的迪克，依然不發表任何意見。

 

「這只是一本書。」達米安完美的表演出什麼是面無表情。

 

「如果是出現在傑森房裡那它就 **不只是一本書** ，而且書的內容會透露出很多訊息。」

 

「你這個書看沒兩三行就打起瞌睡的傢伙沒有資格跟我講這個。」

 

「……我平時是不怎麼愛讀書，但是這本我好歹還是看得懂的，而且我們現在還連絡不到傑森，不覺得這兩者肯定有千絲萬縷的關聯嗎？」

 

「哇噢，我剛剛是不是聽到一個挺高級的詞彙從格雷森口中迸出來？」

 

「我也聽見了。」提姆難得的附和引來達米安的側目：「幹麻？我只是好心幫你證明一下你不是在作夢。」

 

「哈囉？提醒你們一下我還在這裡。」看見一向水火不容的兩個弟弟居然在懟他的這件事上炮口一致，迪克覺得自己的心都碎成一片片的了。

 

提姆毫不掩飾地打了個哈欠。

 

「還記得布魯斯教過我們的嗎？即使可能性再小，都要對任何可能的線索保持警惕。」

 

要是迪克覺得搬出蝙蝠俠就有用的話，他肯定還不夠了解他的兄弟們，提姆撐著腦袋默默地想，並且假裝沒聽到迪克模仿得一點都不像的蝙蝠嗓音，然後他驚異的發現達米安居然顯而易見的動搖了。

 

「……不管陶德幹了什麼蠢事都不關我的事。」

 

「你遲疑了，我就知道你對哥哥還是有愛的，我真感動，小D，要是對象是我就更好了。」迪克的重點捕捉直搗核心。

 

「閉嘴！我對你們這群蠢蛋不存在這種東西！」

 

現在達米安開始覺得坐在這裡進行這場談話是個錯誤的決定了，不過是一個熱愛離家出走和失蹤遊戲的紅頭罩，他不懂這有什麼值得擔心的。

 

「提米，說點什麼。」迪克轉向他看起來離進入睡眠狀態不遠的弟弟。

 

「你知道我有辦法搞到大紅的行蹤吧？雖然很麻煩。」

 

「現在就是你的能力派上用場的時候了，提寶。」

 

提姆假裝沒看見迪克對他賦予無限信心與器重的眼神。

 

「你不會想知道上次他發現我在他安全屋裡最喜歡的泰迪熊的眼睛裡裝了個監視器後對我做了什麼的，所以，你不用指望我會為了這個根本算不上事件的事件去打攪大紅的小小世界。」

 

「……我到底該震驚於泰迪熊還是 **最喜歡的** 泰迪熊？」達米安乾巴巴的說。

 

「小D我告訴你，不要看小翅膀平時兇巴巴的，他私底下可是個超級大甜心！」

 

「靠！少噁心我了！格雷森你的詞彙庫是被什麼肉麻毒氣入侵了嗎？」達米安一邊推拒迪克黏糊糊的肢體接觸一邊抵抗他的「小孩子不可以說髒話」唸叨，比起關心紅頭罩的泰迪熊收藏，他已經開始策畫如何在不被紅頭罩察覺的情況下進入他的安全屋把泰迪熊的棉花通通掏出來。

 

「我絕對不會承認我非常期待看到大紅聽到這句話的反應，順帶一提，其實我錄下來了。」紅羅賓一如既往的高瞻遠矚。

 

「他會殺了你的，格雷森。」達米安同情的口氣掩蓋不住眼神中的幸災樂禍。

 

「咳，現在我們有更重要的事要擔心。」

 

再這樣下去肯定沒完沒了，尤其是名為迪克格雷森的生物還用亮晶晶的眼神看著你，提姆只好拿起那本書瞥了封面一眼，看看他們的好大哥這次又在操心什麼──有時候他得承認那個眼神的威力和蝙蝠瞪視不相上下。

 

「鵝媽媽童謠集，嗯，聽起來怪溫馨的，這是大紅最近的睡前讀物？」

 

已經完整讀過這本書的達米安用一個>tt<簡潔有力的表現了他的不感興趣，通常這個狀聲詞就足以表達他大部分的情緒。迪克示意提姆翻到夾著書籤的頁面。

 

「『誰殺了知更鳥？是我，麻雀說，我殺了知更鳥，用我的弓和箭。』」提姆眨了眨眼，是了，這就是迪克一大早把還待在韋恩大宅裡的兄弟們集合起來的原因，隨便拿起一本書來讀的傑森，很剛好地看到其中一首叫做 **誰殺了知更鳥** 的邪惡童謠，於是他回想起跟撬棍有關的傷心往事，而好大哥迪克認為傑森會因此受到二度心靈創傷。

 

傑森自死亡中歸來已經有好一段時間，這件事在家裡也不太算是個禁忌話題，有時候還被拿來當作開玩笑的素材，嗯，這個只有本人這麼做過，然後就同時被布魯斯和阿爾弗雷德用極度不贊同的眼神狠狠的刨了一遍。所有人都承認那是史上最爛的笑話。

 

「小孩看了這個不會做惡夢嗎？噢，當然這個 **小孩** 不包含比惡夢還邪惡的達米安。」

 

「我祈禱你今天晚上不會被惡夢嚇醒哭著找媽媽，小寶寶德雷克。」

 

「嘿，」迪克眼明手快的控制住兩人之間低到不行的燃點：「今晚沒有人會做惡夢，但是會有一個孤零零的、傷心欲絕的小翅膀。」

 

「所以我們現在是要搞心理輔導了嗎？對象還是那個陶德？」

 

「別鬧了，迪克，你在逼我想像那個畫面嗎？一個身高一百八的漢子蹲在漆黑的角落裡，把自己縮成一顆球還淚如雨下？」提姆努力的忍住內心巨大的白眼：「雖然我是見過大紅看鐵達尼號(*泰坦尼克號)哭得一把鼻涕一把眼淚的樣子，但我不覺得他會因為一首童謠就變成『一個孤零零的傷心欲絕的小翅膀。』」

 

迪克從提姆手中拿回紅色書皮的精裝書，試圖從中找到可以支持他論點的證據，忽略一旁達米安的「從這本書能得到的資訊就只有陶德可笑的初版蒐集癖」。微微泛黃的書頁顯示了它可能在傑森還是個羅賓時就在書櫃裡了，除此之外它的狀態挺完整，表面沒有一絲灰塵的痕跡。他猜這要歸功於管家沒有間斷過的對房間原樣保存的工作。

 

家裡人都知道傑森的房間裡有個擺滿各式書籍的大書櫃，文學書佔絕大部分，櫃子最高層連他自己爬梯子都碰不到，於是他想著把那些留到以後長到足夠的身高，應該也好是下層的書看完的時候。假如當初傑森知道死亡之旗的存在，他也許就不會立下這種目標。

 

「話說回來，你沒事進傑森房間幹什麼？」

 

提姆的聲音將迪克從彷彿非常遙遠的回憶裡跩出來。

 

「啊？我…就是突然想找點書來看，想到傑森房裡的藏書挺豐富的……」

 

提姆和達米安默契十足地露出傻逼才信了你的邪的表情。

 

「我可以假裝沒發現你進他房間是為了某個不可告人的原因，順便說我大概猜得到是什麼，作為交換我們應該停止繼續折磨這本書的行為，不過你知道，就算我什麼都不透露，這事也瞞不了布魯斯太久。」

 

「被折磨的是我們才對，還有這跟父親有什麼關係？」

 

對於達米安的疑問提姆不置可否地聳聳肩。

 

「認真的？增進兄弟情感交流？」

 

突然介入第四個聲音讓三隻小鳥一起反射性地回過頭，剛從外頭回來的傑森一臉狀況外的看著他名義上的兄弟們看似友好的聚在一起，並且神色各異地盯著他。微弱的好奇心一下就被不妙的預感壓過去，他感覺逃跑的本能在蠢蠢欲動。

 

「小翅膀！」

 

「臥槽迪基鳥你幹麻？你們剛剛擅自規定了每個人回家都要得到一個抱抱嗎？」

 

看著撲面而來的大藍鳥傑森下意識倒退了幾步，還是沒躲過來自迪克大大的擁抱。

 

「我真想你，大紅。」一旁的提姆微笑著看著這一幕，為了終於到來的解脫。

 

「……還附贈一句甜蜜的告白？」

 

傑森一臉莫名地躲開迪克認真且擔憂地盯著他的眼神，捧著他臉頰的熱度讓他感覺特別不自在。

 

「大紅，我建議你以後在身上裝一個GPS，別誤會，不是為了我的家族成員訊息蒐集，但是我覺得你的迪基鳥非常非常需要二十四小時全天候掌握你的行蹤。」

 

被和恐怖情人劃上等號的迪克還來不及反駁什麼，達米安就接著開口了。

 

「要是你以後再敢看任何會出現 **知更鳥** 和 **死** 這類關鍵字的書我就殺了你。」

 

「哈？你們他媽到底在說什麼？」

 

「小翅膀，你看著我認真地告訴我你還好嗎？」

 

雖然迪克平常就會表現出煩人的過度的保護欲，但是他今天的態度讓傑森感到非常不對勁，如果真要形容的話，他覺得那活像是擔心他再也回不來的樣子。

 

「我好得很，除了我的臉被你壓得有點痛，以及操心你們是不是在秘密謀劃什麼我覺得會非常糟糕的事。」

 

「誰殺了知更鳥？是我，麻雀說，我殺了……」提姆繼續在一旁扮演不知道是推進劇情還是攪屎的角色。

 

「什麼鬼？你們都突然開始對童謠產生興趣了？等等，」傑森終於瞥見他們圍著的桌上有本書而且看起來格外眼熟：「……你們進我房間還偷拿我的書？」

 

「沒有『們』，進你的房間拿你的書還緊張得哇哇大叫的人從頭到尾都是迪克。」提姆一點猶豫也沒有的把自己排除在事件範圍外，順便把達米安也劃到了圈圈外。

 

總算搞清楚狀況的傑森看向依然沒有放下心來的迪克，內心嘆了好大一口氣，他當然明白對方在想什麼，當年為了這件事狠狠揍了布魯斯的迪克，就算沒在傑森面前提過他有多難受，傑森又怎麼會完全不去想像那是個怎麼樣的景象？

 

「傑，你要是心裡有什麼事一定要說出來，我希望你知道我們所有人都願意幫你。」

 

看著兩個年長兄弟的表情，提姆好像有點明白了，直到現在還能感到心碎的不是傑森，而是當時看著這一切發生卻束手無策的迪克。

 

「我答應你，迪克，要是有心理輔導的需求一定第一個跟你報告，好嗎？那個，你知道現在氣氛有點尷尬吧？」

 

他無奈地將視線瞥向一旁的提姆和達米安，他敢保證他們剛才的秘密集會不是在密謀入侵紅頭罩的安全屋，就是在第一萬次測試紅羅賓和羅賓能夠和平相處的最大時數，反正不會是現在大大寫在迪克臉上的「我們需要成立一個傑森陶德保護協會」，那簡直 **溫馨** 的嚇人而且惡魔崽絕不會是成員之一。傑森不會知道的是其實真實情況離這也不遠了，只是上心的成員只有一個。

 

「好吧，我會假裝不知道這是『滾蛋』的意思，但是在滾蛋前我決定好心提醒你，大紅，看緊你心愛的泰迪熊們，有人正對它們虎視眈眈。」

 

「小紅，你不是想重蹈覆轍吧？那可有點無趣。」傑森懷疑的看著打算二次犯罪而且自曝計畫的提姆，這根本不是他的作風。

 

「你保護不了它們的，陶德，我的任務就是從邪惡的紅頭罩手下解救無辜的泰迪熊。」

 

傑森對著齜牙咧嘴像個小怪獸的達米安皺起眉頭。

 

「哈？我的泰迪熊待在那邊好好的干你屁事……不對，你怎麼會知道？是你告訴他的嗎鳥寶寶？」

 

機智的提姆早就溜得不見蹤影，這才是他的作風。

 

「那傢伙……」傑森咬牙切齒的轉過頭來看向達米安：「我告訴你，惡魔崽，不要想動我的泰迪熊一根熊毛，別說我沒警告過你。」

 

「就你安全屋那個有跟沒有一樣的防衛系統，根本就是在大聲求我進去。」

 

「要是你真的那麼想要我也不是不能送你一隻當作你的 **兒童節禮物** 。」

 

就要撲上去咬人的達米安被迪克眼明手快的拉住，他不情願的甩開迪克，在走之前免費贈與傑森一枚死亡凝視。剛才還吵鬧不已的空間突然被一大團安靜籠罩。

 

「小時候你半夜睡不著就會一個人偷偷窩在這張沙發裡。」

 

迪克看著傑森繞到一邊角落裡的單人沙發將自己摔在上面。

 

「你那時候又不常在家，怎麼會知道？」

 

「但我在家的時候幾乎每次都可以在半夜捕捉到一只小小的小翅膀。」

 

「就是會有某隻藍鳥老愛為除了自己的所有人操心，你真是個愛心氾濫成災的人，迪基鳥。」傑森拿起手上的書翻到夾著書籤的那一頁：「誰殺了知更鳥，很可怕的一首童謠對吧？你知道讀它的時候我心裡在想什麼嗎？」

 

「我在想麻雀會得到什麼樣的審判結果。」

 

傑森抬頭望向坐到沙發扶手上的迪克，他放低了聲音：「不過後來我又想，無論那隻麻雀下場如何，都不會影響到現實中的任何一隻麻雀*，就像那隻可憐的知更鳥再也回不來，但在現實中被殺掉的那隻現在就完整的在你面前。」

 

「我不該忘記我的小翅膀有多堅強。」

 

迪克露出了一個欣慰的溫柔的微笑，這讓傑森無法忽略洶湧至心頭的暖意，他無奈地翹了下嘴角。

 

「是啊，我可不像某個人哭哭啼啼。」

 

「哭哭啼啼的可不是我，不知道是誰看個電影哭得一把鼻涕一把眼淚呢。」

 

「……你們剛才到底都給了小紅多少好處？」

 

「反正我早就知道你是個大甜心，現在也只是多一個證據佐證而已。」迪克笑咪咪的揉揉傑森的頭髮。

 

「……你到底是怎麼說出這種噁心的詞彙還不臉紅的。」

 

說出那個詞的迪克沒有被殺掉，也沒有發生任何提姆預料中的反應，要是兩個弟弟還在這裡，一定會為傑森乖乖坐著被順毛的態度驚得下巴掉下來。

 

「好啦，現在這個大甜心要認認真真的跟你說一聲對不起，」傑森拉起迪克的手輕輕在手背上落下一個吻：「雖然不知道為什麼道歉的是我，但我只是想說我現在很好，區區一首童謠才不能對我怎麼樣，希望你能少擔心一點…你知道擔心太多是會減壽的嗎？」

 

迪克用一個緊緊的擁抱作為回應，傑森覺得有點太緊了，但他只是把臉深深壓在迪克的胸膛上，被獨屬於迪克的氣息和令人窒息的溫柔包圍。

 

靜默了一陣後，傑森悶悶的聲音從迪克懷中傳出來。

 

「現在我覺得每個人回家都要得到一個抱抱的規定好像還不錯，但我只要大藍鳥的，嗯，鳥寶寶的也可以接受，惡魔崽我就敬謝不敏了。」

 

「那布魯斯呢？」迪克的聲音帶著輕柔的笑意。

 

「……我考慮一下。」

 

 

 

 

End.

 

 

一個短小的後續

 

 

「……老蝙蝠你這是幹麻？」

 

「擁抱。」

 

「… **擁抱** 。」

 

「迪克說這是規定。」

 

傑森剛進門就就看到一個站在原地張開雙臂迎接他的布魯斯，繃著的臉上有著不易查覺的緊張，傑森不知道該採取什麼反應，只能愣愣地看著對方。

 

「光是張開雙臂可算不上是一般定義上的擁抱，布魯斯老爺。」不知道從哪裡冒出來的阿爾弗雷德提出善意的提醒。

 

「……過來，傑森。」

 

聽到這句話的傑森正想下意識的退後，就被不知道從哪裡冒出來的迪克從背後推了一把，讓他直接跌進布魯斯懷中。

 

然後不知道從哪裡冒出來的提姆掏出手機，捕捉到了這感人的畫面，最後，依然是不知道從哪裡冒出來的達米安大聲嚷嚷著衝過來：「父親的擁抱是我的！」

 

 

 

\---

 

*法外者v2刊第10期裡傑森在回憶的幻象裡對著小丑的胸口開了一槍，但在當下他其實很清楚即使解決掉這個小丑，現狀也不會有所改變

 

 

 

 


End file.
